


Una oportunidad más

by MelsLores



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelsLores/pseuds/MelsLores
Summary: Un AU en donde estos dos reencarnaron para poder ser felices.
Relationships: Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Una oportunidad más

"Buenas noches, Meruem. Dentro de poco me reuniré contigo".

La chica albina despertó llorando.

-¿Otra vez?- Pronunció la joven.

No podía hallar explicación alguna a tal suceso. Muy seguido desde que cumplió 14 ha estado despertándose a las 2 am de una especie de sueño bastante real para ella, pero no podía entenderlo. Sólo era oscuridad en la que podía escuchar vívidamente cómo es que hablaba con alguien. Ese alguien parecía ser una persona muy importante, pero nunca pudo ver la identidad de esta persona.

Y como lo hacía todas las noches, volvía a dormir.

5:30 am

Sonó el despertador y a Komugi no le quedó otra más que levantarse para ir a su primer día en la universidad.

Se preparó y marchó de su hogar.

Una vez ya en el bus camino a su destino, se sentó al lado de un chico el cual tenía auriculares mirando a la ventana. Este joven tenía cabello negro y verdoso con ojos algo más oscuros que el magenta. A este misterioso chico le entró una llamada.

-¿Sí? Mamá, ya voy en camino. Claro, cuídate tú también- Y finalizó la llamada.

Komugi se paralizó. Esa voz le resultaba tan familiar, de eso estaba segura. ¿Ya conocía a ese chico? Estaba muy segura de que no. ¿Quizá era un artista? No, no, lo recordaría. Esto generó bastante nerviosismo en Komugi, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de saber la identidad de tal persona. Por impulso, tomó su mochila y la aprentó contra sí misma, a la vez que cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Esto llamó la atención del joven a su lado.

El chico miró primero el llavero que tenía la chica en su mochila. Eran dos fichas de shogi, blanco y negro. Esto generó un impacto en él, recordando sueños que había estado frecuentando. En estos, se encontraba jugando con una chica ciega ese juego, en el cual jamás pudo ganarle, pero se divertía bastante. Un cálido sentimiento lo llenaba en esos sueños, en donde él era una especie de monstruo. Instintivamente, miró la cara de la joven que le recordó a esos fragmentos de recuerdos. Quedó impactado al ver el parecido con la chica de sus sueños. Sin saber cómo, exclamó su nombre.

-¿Komugi?- Le llamó.

La chica volteó a verlo con ojos llorosos. Tampoco sin saber cómo, ella pudo nombrarlo.

-¿Meruem?- Preguntó.

Finalmente, en esta vida se les dio una oportunidad más para vivir su amor felices hasta que sus corazones dejaran de latir en algunas décadas futuras.


End file.
